


you draw the line, rub it out and step a little closer

by awoogah123



Series: Bad Perfection [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Confusion, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers, Sex, Smut, ice hockey, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: “You know, I never saidno,” Nolan said, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.“You never saidyes,either,” Travis said, dragging his gaze up to meet Nolan’s.“Yes,” Nolan said, mouth breaking into a smile. “Yes,we can do it again. One last time. It can be our -adios?Is that what you called it?”“Shut up,” Travis grinned.***Travis goes over to Nolan's witheveryintention to call theiragreementoff - his wrist is healed, after all - but it's nothisfault, if the execution doesn't exactly go to plan...
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: Bad Perfection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	you draw the line, rub it out and step a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the second part of the Bad Perfection series, for this to make sense you'll have to read the first one!  
> I'm not sure if I'm going to write any more of this series, right now I have a lot of ideas but we'll see how it goes! xD
> 
> Title is based on Twit Twoo by The Covasettes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this - kudos and comments are appreciated!<3

Travis’s cast was removed two days ago, he was fighting fit in the health department and had even returned to the _ice_ that morning. All in all, he was fine. So _why_ was he headed to Nolan’s apartment?

Of course, Nolan was Travis’s _best friend,_ it wasn’t exactly _noteworthy_ that Travis might be heading over to his best friend’s place to hang out. But _no,_ Travis _wasn’t_ just heading to Nolan’s to _’hang out’._ He had _other_ things on his mind…

After that first night, the two of them fell into some sort of… _routine._ For as long as Travis needed him, Nolan would help him out - and that was _all_ it was, just Nolan helping out, being a good friend. Of course, Travis didn’t actually _need_ the help anymore, his arm was fully healed, but it wasn’t as if they could just throw this arrangement _away._ No, they’d have to put it to bed, and that was _exactly_ what Travis was doing now - putting it to bed.

Think of it as a last supper, a final goodbye - they would have tonight, and then it would be back to normal. Back to _just_ playing video games and drinking Nolan’s crappy beer, _not_ playing video games, drinking Nolan’s crappy beer _and_ receiving handjobs.

Because that was all it was, all it had _ever_ been. They would hang out, Nolan would jerk Travis off, they’d hang out some more and then they’d go their separate ways. After the second time, they’d composed a list of rules, because sometimes this sort of stuff could get difficult -

 _1) Keep it **completely**_ secret.

2) No exclusivity.

3) No strings attached.

Both parties believed the last rule to be the most important because when this was all over, when Travis no longer _needed_ Nolan’s help, they’d be back to being _just_ friends again, and they _really_ didn’t need any awkwardness between them.

Travis didn’t _think_ there would be any awkwardness between them, but he also didn’t think this was strange behaviour for best friends. Or _did_ he? Travis wasn’t sure; the only thing he _was_ sure about was that Nolan had some _seriously_ magic hands on him, and Travis would have to be _crazy_ before he could say no to them.

And _that_ was why Travis was headed to Nolan’s apartment at 7:30p.m. on Thursday night - to put this whole _’deal’_ to bed, to ensure there _was_ no awkwardness between them, and _mostly_ to feel Nolan’s magic hands on him one last time…

***

“Hey, TK.” Nolan opened the door, a grin slowly unfurling.

“Hey,” Travis said, mirroring Nolan’s smile - he couldn’t _not_ smile at his best friend. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Nolan said, stepping aside, Travis flashed Nolan another smile as he stepped over the threshold.

Travis toed his shoes off at the front door - because he _wasn’t_ born in a born, _regardless_ of what Nolan might say - and lumbered into the living room, dropping straight onto the couch. The TV was playing - some cooking show that Nolan seemed to love so much - and Travis reached out and grabbed the remote control, turning the volume down a little.

“Make yourself at home,” Nolan muttered, dropping down onto the couch cushion beside Travis.

“Sure,” Travis said, an easy grin settling on his lips, that was _easy_ \- he was pretty sure he spent more time at _Nolan’s_ apartment than his own. And then his grin slipped, because he remembered _why_ he’d come.

“So, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Nolan asked, nudging Travis in the side with his pointy elbow. “Not that I _don’t_ love having your company,” he quickly added. “Actually, not that I _do,_ either.”

“ _Rude,_ ” Travis mumbled, chuckling a little. He felt unusually _nervous._

“Hey, what’s up?” Nolan asked, bumping his shoulder with Travis’s. “You’re being weird.”

Taking a deep breath in, Travis turned to Nolan,

“We need to talk,” he said it quietly but firmly because he really had _no_ idea how Nolan was going to react. Was it, like, an unspoken agreement that neither of them would mention what happened between the two of them whilst Travis was hurt? Like, they not only ditch the cast but also all of… _this_ too?

Nolan’s sigh dragged Travis from his thoughts. He turned to see Nolan dragging a hand through his hair which looked _impossibly_ soft. Travis _loved_ Nolan’s hair, the way the silky strands felt between his fingers when Nolan was sitting over him, jacking him off, and… _No._ This was _not_ the reason Travis had come around - they needed to put an _end_ to it.

“I knew this was going to happen,” Nolan muttered, gaze still focused on the TV. He turned to face Travis with some effort, “I thought we agreed we weren’t going to be weird about this.”

“ _What?_ ” Travis asked, eyebrows flying up, because as far as _he_ knew, he wasn’t the one being weird about it - it had been _his_ idea, after all. “I’m not being weird, I just--”

“Look, I get it,” Nolan interrupted, “now that you’re back to normal, you don’t need my help. We can pretend it never even happened if you want, I’ll never mention it at all.”

“ _No,_ ” Travis blurted, because that wasn’t what he wanted, or _was it?_ God, this was confusing.

“ _No?_ ” Nolan repeated, brows pulled together in a small frown.

“No,” Travis repeated, “that’s not why I came round.”

“Oh,” Nolan said, obviously coming to a loss. His blue eyes narrowed, “So why _did_ you come round?”

“Well, I guess that is _partially_ why I came round,” Travis conceded, “but not to say that I never want to talk about it again. I just figured, maybe…” He couldn’t find the right words, and why was he _blushing?_

“What is it, TK?” Nolan asked, brow creased in a small, perplexed frown.

“Well, I know that my arm’s all better now,” Travis said, thrusting his healed right arm in Nolan’s face, just for effect. “But I figured, well, maybe we could go one last time? Just, like, as a farewell, an-- an _adios._ ” Travis could _hear_ himself blathering, but he couldn’t stop. “And now you’re looking at me like I’m _crazy,_ so I’m going to take that as a no. Please forget _everything_ I just said and we’ll go back to pretending that nothing ever happened--”

“You’re rambling,” Nolan said finally, eyes alight with - _something?_

“Yeah, _well…_ ” Travis muttered, dragging a hand along his cheek which felt absolutely _boiling._

“You know, I never said _no,_ ” Nolan said, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

“You never said _yes,_ either,” Travis said, dragging his gaze up to meet Nolan’s.

“Yes,” Nolan said, mouth breaking into a smile. “ _Yes,_ we can do it again. One last time. It can be our - _adios?_ Is that what you called it?”

“Shut up,” Travis grinned.

***

Okay, so Travis had getting what he wanted - their _adios_ \- and maybe he _did_ feel a little disappointed that this was going to be their last time, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. And besides, he still had one last proposition to make.

Maybe Travis was being a little overzealous, maybe he was overstepping the line, but after all this _time,_ he figured he owed Nolan a little something in return…

“Stop,” Travis said, batting Nolan’s hand away as he reached out for Travis’s sweatpants. Nolan instantly recoiled.

“What?” Nolan asked, eyeing Travis from his spot on the other side of the bed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Travis said, flashing Nolan a smile of reassurance. “I just don’t want you to do that. Don’t want _you_ to jerk _me_ off.”

“What are you talking about?” Nolan frowned.

“Well, you’ve done a lot for me,” Travis shrugged, “I figured it was time for me to pay you back, _soldier._ ” He grinned at Nolan and even gave him a fleeting _wink,_ because he figured confidence was key right now.

“ _Soldier?_ ” Nolan spluttered, eyes glowing with humour.

“That’s kind of _not_ the point,” Travis chuckled, dragging a hand through his dark hair.

“No, I know,” Nolan mumbled, looking a little flustered. “ _You_ want to pay _me_ back? How?”

“How do you think?” Travis asked, quirking a brow. “I’m kind of _sick_ of seeing you jizzing your pants, Pat. So, let _me,_ even if it _is_ just out of pity, get _you_ off for once.”

“You’re sure?” Nolan asked, eyebrows flying up.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t,” Travis shrugged.

“But, you arm--”

“Is fine,” Travis nodded. “There’s really nothing stopping us. Think about it, it would be a _great_ goodbye, right?”

“It would be pretty good,” Nolan admitted, mouth breaking into a grin.

“So, what do you say?” Travis asked, pushing himself forward, slowly closing the space between the two of them.

For the second time that night Nolan said “Yes.”

***

“Okay, so how do I do this?” Travis mumbled under his breath. Nolan was sat on the bed, _naked,_ and _wow._ It wasn’t as if Travis had never _seen_ Nolan naked before - he had, _hundreds of time,_ both when they were in the locker room _and_ when they were fooling around - but he’d never had Nolan at _his_ hands before, so pliable.

“What do you mean?” Nolan laughed, reaching out and pushing a dark strand of Travis’s hair off his forehead. “You’ve seen me do this to you enough times.”

“Yeah, but--” Travis’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 _That_ startled another laugh out of Nolan. Travis wasn’t really sure what _Nolan_ found so funny, _he_ was the one that could potentially get his dick broken. _Could_ you break someone’s dick? Travis didn’t want to find out…

“I’m going to break your dick!” Travis blurted out, because apparently he wasn’t as cool and collected as he’d first anticipated.

“Erm, please don’t,” Nolan laughed.

“I didn’t mean I’m _going_ to,” Travis muttered, cheeks on fire - _Nolan_ hadn’t been this nervous _his_ first time. “I meant, I’m _scared_ to.”

“I don’t think you’re going to break my dick,” Nolan said, giving Travis a soothing pat on the shoulder. “And if I feel like you’re in any danger of doing so, I’ll push you off. Don’t you worry.”

“Thanks,” Travis mumbled, relaxing a little, “I guess.”

“If this is going to be our _’adios’,_ don’t you want it to be, like, _not_ stressful?” Nolan asked. “I can _easily_ give you one last handjob.”

“ _Exactly!_ ” Travis exclaimed, clicking his fingers in Nolan’s face. Nolan startled back, taken aback. “ _Easy._ I don’t want this to be easy, I want it to be _memorable._ ”

“That it sure is,” Nolan smirked. Travis stuck his tongue out at Nolan, because he was mature like that.

“I’m doing it,” Travis said, and then he repeated it a couple more times in his head because he _could_ do this, was _going_ to do it. It was just a handjob - no biggy.

Travis reached out slowly, hands almost _shaking_ with nerves as he neared Nolan’s dick - tall and hard. Travis thought it was a very _nice_ dick - not that _that_ had been any sort of revelation - and he really _did_ want to touch it.

And so he did.

And, _God,_ why had he built it up in his head so much?

As soon as Travis’s hand made its first stroke down Nolan’s hard shaft, everything clicked into place - it felt so _natural._ Keeping his hand slow and steady, his grip slowly traveled from Nolan’s tip to his root, dragging pre-cum with it.

“ _Fuck,_ that feels good,” Nolan gritted out. Travis’s eyes snapped to Nolan’s, and _why_ had he not been looking at him before?

Nolan’s face was flushed, his pale cheeks a pretty pink, his blue eyes shining _beautifully_ against them. A strand of Nolan’s golden hair hung in his eyes and Travis didn’t even _notice_ his other hand snaking up and tucking the strand behind Nolan’s ear.

Nolan let out a breathy sigh.

Travis didn’t even _notice_ how hard his own dick was, how the small damp spot from his pre-cum was slowly making his grey sweatpants darker and darker. He only had his eyes for one thing - Nolan’s face. Oh, _and_ his dick.

Nolan’s breath hitched when Travis’s grip tightened a little. He focused most of his attention on the head, because that seemed to be Nolan’s most sensitive spot. He massaged the slit, drenching the rest of Nolan’s dick in pre-cum.

“I’m close,” Nolan gasped, reaching out and gripping Travis’s bare bicep. “ _Really_ fucking close.”

Travis stared at Nolan, taking in his flushed cheeks, his mussed hair, his glazed eyes. This memory would have to tide him over, because this was the _end._ It _had_ to be.

Nolan choked out a breath, whole body tensing as he let loose. Cum snaked over Travis’s hand, warming it, and that - as _well_ as the look on Nolan’s face - was enough to take him over the edge. He took a leaf out of Nolan’s book and right there, on Nolan’s bed, _in_ his sweatpants, came in his pants.

Nolan collapsed on the mattress beside him and Travis couldn’t do _anything_ but join him.

***

Travis felt equally blissed out and equally like he’d just made a _huge_ mistake, because he was, _essentially,_ torturing himself. Letting himself see Nolan like _that,_ so… _hot,_ had been hard enough, but knowing that he’d never see Nolan like that _again?_ Well, _that_ was even harder.

“What are you thinking about?” Nolan asked, rolling his head sideways so he was facing Travis. They were lying on the bed, had been since they’d both finished, except Travis had ditched his sweatpants now, so the two of them were naked bar their underwear.

“Nothing,” Travis shrugged, but he didn’t argue when Nolan reached out and started to stroke his hair. That, in itself, was arguably _not_ just a friend helping a friend, but Travis felt _way_ too far gone to even _think_ about that right now.

“Don’t lie to me, TK,” Nolan whispered, reaching forward, his breath hot and tickly against Travis’s shoulder.

“I just--” Travis paused, shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“ _Don’t lie to me,_ ” Nolan repeated, reaching out and gripping Travis’s shoulder. He shook it a little.

“I don’t know,” Travis sighed. “It’s just weird, that this is-- _over?_ ”

“Hmm,” Nolan mumbled his agreement, hand slowing a little in Travis’s hair.

“Things aren’t going to be weird between us, right?” Travis asked, eyes wide as he looked at Nolan. It was more of a question to _himself,_ because he _really_ needed that reassurance right now.

It was a moment before Nolan answered,

“Of course not.”

Travis didn’t know _what_ he was thinking, but he felt, _unsatisfied._ This was over, and he _still_ didn’t really understand _what_ ‘this’ was, but he was pretty sure he didn’t _want_ it to be over - whatever it was. Yet, it _was_ over, the rules said so…

“What’s the matter?” Nolan whispered, and it was only then that Travis realised _just_ how close they were. Mere inches stood between the tips of their noses and Travis wanted nothing more than to lean forward, just _melt_ into Nolan, but the intense blue gaze stopped him.

“I’m not sure,” Travis whispered, and he was being _honest,_ he really _wasn’t_ sure.

He _also_ really wasn’t sure what was happening _right now._ Wasn’t sure _how_ they had gotten even closer, wasn’t sure _how_ his hand had found its way to Nolan’s waist, how Nolan’s hand had tightened in his ear. But he wasn’t complaining, either.

The kiss was soft at first, tentative, Nolan’s lips were warm, welcoming; Travis cursed himself for not doing this sooner. He got lost in the movement of their lips working together until Nolan’s tongue broke free, poking at Travis’s lips, _begging_ to be let in. Travis would give him _anything_ right now.

Nolan’s tongue was strange but familiar as it explored Travis’s mouth, dragged over the rough edge of Travis’s chipped tooth, pulled against his teeth. Travis was pretty sure he could do this _forever._

And so they did - _well,_ not _forever_ , but close enough. They pulled apart, gasping for air, and _somehow,_ Nolan looked even hotter than before.

“I don’t think that was supposed to happen,” Travis breathed, eyes searching Nolan’s face, gauging for _some_ type of reaction.

“But it did,” Nolan shrugged.

“And you didn’t hate it?” Travis asked slowly.

“I _didn’t_ hate it,” Nolan replied, a breathless chuckle slipping from his lips. “And did you?”

“Definitely not.” Travis glanced down at his dick which was making a _valiant_ effort to get hard again.

Nolan laughed again and it was as if any tension that _may_ have been in the room dissipated.

“So, what does this mean?” Travis asked finally.

“That we shouldn’t put a premature ending to this?” Nolan shrugged. “That we should just… _go with the flow?_ ”

 _Go with the flow…_ Travis could do that.

“I like that,” Travis whispered, and his lips were crashing into Nolan’s before he could even have a second though.


End file.
